Better With Two : Book One Bad Wolf Stories
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Separated by the Void, Rose must learn who she is and find her way back. This will be the first book, and will tell of roses adventures to get back to the doctor. Will he accept her when she returns?
1. Beginnings

Better With Two

Chapter One: Beginnings

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Well, I've been out of the loop for awhile, and decided to write again. Just a warning I'm a little rusty so my stories might suck for awhile. Once I get back in the groove of writing it should be easier I hope. So please be gentle with you reviews and let me know what you think. Other then that I hope you enjoy this story and I'll try and update it as often as I can. This is a new kind of fan fiction for me too, I'm used to writing them about anime, but I'd like to branch off into the doctor who thing. Enjoy!

******************************************************************

Rose sighed for the millionth time that day as she glanced over the recent invasion reports. It had been five months since bad wolf bay, and the pain just intensified with everyday. Rose leaned back in her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. Shortly after bad wolf bay, Rose had made a discovery that both made her happy and sad at the same time. Since absorbing the vortex her body began to change. It wasn't until she was separated from the Tardis and its sort of psychic protection did she realize what was happening to her. First it was subtle things like calculations, and then she was speaking languages she never knew before. After torchwood caught on Pete had ordered tests done, three weeks later it was confirmed. She was a time lord; these in turn gave her a larger reason to continue her research and try to locate a way back to her doctor. Rose was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at her office door.

"Come in." Her voice slightly annoyed at being interrupted. It seemed she was developing his mannerisms as well.

"I still don't understand why you have to have your office here of all places."

Rose smiled up at Mickey as he sat in the chair opposite of her.

"You know damn well Mickey that the closer I am to the void the better my research will be. Did the IT department finish making my tool from the specks I gave you?" Mickey smiled and slid a silver box across her desk.

"Yep, and there's a manual with all the setting numbers, and as far as Time Lords in the universe we've had no luck as of yet. There was however a communication from a life form that we don't have a language stored to translate. I brought you the tape for translation." Rose nodded and opened the box, her own sonic screw driver, unlike the doctors though hers shone with a pink light and was able to remove deadbolt seals.

"Play it back and let's see who are new visitors are shall we?" Mickey nodded and handed her the disc for playback. Rose started the playback and with every word her face grew more and more shocked, the sonic screw driver fell from her hands.

"Rose, you ok?" Mickey reached over to touch her hand; before he could Rose jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Mickey it's them, Time Lords their alive in this universe and heard from the Arcadians that we were looking for them. "

Mickey walked over to her and smiled. "It's always going to be you and him huh?"

Rose laughed; it was the first one Mickey had heard since she had been there.

"They're sending an ambassador to get a representative to meet the council." Rose reached over and took Mickey's hand, his face was now sullen, sadness shone in his eyes.

"It was going to happen at some point Mickey, I would have found a way. I had to find a way."

"I know, I'm just glad you won't be alone, you know with the whole regeneration thing." Rose nodded and Mickey reached over to hug her.

"Well let's go meet these Time Lords shall we? Surely they'll be a little better mannered the ol' big ears."

Rose laughed again and pulled Mickey down the hall after her, their destination was the board room. All Rose could think of at that point is what would it be like and what she would learn. Having the memories from the Doctor and his Tardis floating in her head helped, but she really had no idea what she was any more. Deep down she knew that they key to returning to him would be to learn about what she was now.

*************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and once I renew my writting skills I'll rewrite this one :) Remeber reviews keep writers writing! ^.~


	2. Meeting New Friends

Better With Two

Chapter Two: Meeting New Friends

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Here's chapter two, I figured since I had some ideas running around in my head I should put them on paper, and this one ended up being way longer. More of the creating a back story at this point, something that leads up to the reunion and the adventures to come, those of course will be the sequel to this one. Oh so many plans and Ideas running though my head. Well enjoy!

* * *

The Board room was silent; Rose could hear her hearts beating wildly. Hearts, it still sounded so foreign to her. The Time Lords were due to arrive at any minute and the only thoughts going through her mind is what were they like and can they help her go home. Jackie had called the minute she found out in hysterics and demanded that Rose come home before she left. Rose could only smile, knowing her mother meant well. She knew she would never see her again when she made it home.

The door to the board room opened slowly revealing the Time Lords. They wore extravagant robes with high collars. Their faces where old but Rose knew they were no older then The Doctor. It was also the first time she felt it, that comfort in the back of her mind that the doctor had mentioned on numerous times. Apparently the other time lords felt her as well and raised an eye brow at her.

"You are not of this planet, so why do you remain here?" Rose nodded to their comments and Rose to greet them with respect.

Raising her hand across her chest Rose bowed.

"I appreciate your presence here, and the councils willingness to meet with me. To answer your first question, I was born Human. I will fill you in on the details at a later time. The reason I'm still here though is the fact I was trapped here."

From there they sat and Rose began her tale. She told them of the battle of Canary Warf, of the Cyber men and the Dalecks. She also told them to the Doctor and her home universe. When she was finished the two Time Lords turned to one another. Their thoughts were blocked from Rose, but she knew they were speaking of the actions that needed to be taken.

"Rose, the council has agreed to help you on conditions. Since your Doctor is rouge in your universe, you must complete the academy on galiffrey before we can give you the means to return home. "

Rose nodded, 'Why have they decided this?"

"We need someone in that universe to maintain time and space as it was meant to, set out by the shadow proclamation and the laws of our people. From what you say, your doctor, as you call him has forgotten the ways of his people. We leave it to you upon your return to that universe to set him on the correct path once again."

Rose stood and paced for a moment, her hand rubbing her check as she thought.

"I will do what you ask of me, only because I know that I will be of better use if I obtain the knowledge necessary to complete the task of returning home."

The times lords nodded and stood, "We will leave tomorrow. Until then we would like to set up a treaty with this planet and have the shadow proclamation put into place with this institute so no life forms rights are violated."

Rose smiled, "Of course, we don't want any sycorax trying to enslave the planet or anything." Mickey laughed and followed Rose and the Time Lords back to her office. Mickey of course was in his own world. Rose was going to leave, and from what he understood from the doctor the academy took years to complete.

"Rose;" His voice quite. "Will we see you again?" Rose looked back at Mickey and then at the Time Lords.

"Remember what the Doctor said, it travels in time too." Rose smiled and looked back at her new friends, her new family in a way. She felt their amusement radiate though the link she now shared with their people.

"She will be granted a Tardis as she calls it when she complete the academy and then return to this point at the exact moment she left it. My next question for you Miss. Tyler is what name will you choose to call yourself?"

Rose placed a finger on her chin thinking. "I guess I can call myself the doctor here in this universe." They nodded in understanding; she wished to honor what she was fighting for.

"We have brought papers to be signed by someone other than you Doctor." Rose glanced at them and a thought struck her.

"Do you have real names? Or aliases?" The Time Lords smiled and nodded.

"We have names but we may only use them while we are children and with our mates. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really it's just that the Doctor never told us his name, and I wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't remember it, or because he didn't have one." Rose laughed, "I also thought that maybe he just had parents that really liked Snow White, and named him after one of the seven dwarfs." The two time lords joined rose in her laughter. Pete of course chose that moment to walk in.

"Mickey says that someone other than rose has to sign the treaty. " Rose smiled and nodded. Pete sat at the table near the two Time lords his face blank of any real emotion.

"Your mother also said to call her once you're done." Rose sighed and sat behind her desk. Her sonic screw driver on the floor was picked up by one of the time lords.

'Did you make this?" Rose smiled and held out her hand, the time lord placed It in her palm.

"No, the original is my doctors; I just borrowed the plans and added my own flare to it."

"It's very well crafted, if you're able to that with such a young mind I can only imagine what you will be capable of at later dates."

"The doctor always did say she was clever."

Rose smiled at a memory of the doctor complaining about stupid apes, if only he could see what she had become. She did this for him, only to discover it too late.

"May I ask Doctor, how did you become a Time Lord if you are originally from Earth?" Rose's face grew sad at the thoughts that lead her to become what she was now.

"There were Dalek's, the emperor to be exact, and the Doctor sent me back to Earth in the past while he fought to save us. He was going to die to save everyone. I had only one thought; I couldn't let him do it. So I pried open the Tardis controls and looked into the heart, straight into the vortex. I turned the Daleks to dust. Of course the doctor said no one was meant to have all that power floating in their head so he took it from me and regenerated because of it."

The two Time Lords where shocked, they had never heard of any being other then Rossilen who had ever absorbed the whole of the vortex and lived. It left them both with a sense of ah and wonder that this simple human was able to absorb retain and even change her own DNA with it.

"You will be a great wonder to many people on Galiffrey. If you were able to do that, you will be a great Time Lady." Rose Blushed.

"Well we should get these papers done so I can show you around."

Pete read over the files and asked the occasional question. The meeting ended without fault and the treaty would take effect immediately. From Pete's perspective he said it would make dealing with the hostile aliens a little easier. Especially when one knew that they had the Time Lords as back up when they needed it.

* * *

Well there ya go, the next chapter will be Rose dealing with Jackie and preparing to leave. I wanted to add the part about Rossilen being the only other being to do it for a reason; I mean he created the time lords. So it's very important… look at me giving away plot secrets… Well review and I'll post another chapter a little later.

-Dame Rose Tyler


	3. Time at Home

Better With Two

Chapter Three: Time at Home

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Well here the next chapter, time to tell Jackie and hit the road. Rose learns her new friends names and receives a gift to welcome her in a way she never expected. New powers are developing as well the longer she's around them. Remember please review it's want motivates me to write and continue to update. I love doctor who and the more reviews I get the better my stories tend to be. What can I say I'm a people pleaser who likes recognition. I've also been reading the fics from everyone whos reviewed my stories and you guys are some awesome writers. Well on with the story and Enjoy!

* * *

Rose reached out for the front door. It was a long day, and it was about to get even longer. The only thing keeping her from leaving was her mother, so she'd just have to wait for morning. Sighing she turned the knob and walked it. Tossing her coat on a hook and her bag on the bench by the door, Rose walked into the living room.

"Hey mom," Rose sat down next to Jackie who had yet to look at her.

"So, I take it your leaving." Rose nodded and smiled.

"Hey, I'll be back, it will be like I never left. Time machine, remember? Pretty soon I'll have my own."

Jackie sighed and turned to Rose.

"Remember when I said one day you wouldn't be yourself? I was right you know. You're just another alien on some planet walking through a market. Are you still my daughter though?" Her voice was hoarse; it was obvious to Rose how hard this was for her.

"I will always be your daughter, no amount of time or DNA will ever change that. So I have two hearts and will live for 12 more regeneration's. It's like the doctor always said, different face, same person and same memories." Rose reached her arms around her mom and hugged her.

"I could live till the end of time mom, and I will never forget you. I have to do this though, I have to figure out who I am now and go back to the Doctor." Jackie could only nod and smile sadly.

"I know just be careful." Rose nodded and headed upstairs to change and pack. There wasn't much in her room just some things here and there and a few photographs. There were a few of her and the doctor from the torchwood surveillance. Pete had felt that they would help her adjust. He always told her it would give her something to believe in and fight for. For her it would just remind her of things the doctor would say like, "The secret of the Universe is wonderfully liberating. It's as if there were no boundaries at all. Like that song. On a clear day you can see forever? The state of mind is just the clear day, the secret is forever." She would always smile when she thought of his face as she said it to herself, so deep in thought, yet so peaceful. When he would say things like that her heart would soar and she would fall in love with him even more.

"I'm coming doctor, I don't know how long it will take me, but I'll come back to you. This time I can give you forever." Rose reached into her closet and pulled out the few bags that were already packed and began to pack away her photos and trinkets into a separate box. She really didn't know how long she would be gone or how this was all going to work. The reality of it was the fact her memories were still slightly foggy and she had no clue as to how she changed. When she had opened the Tardis she only wanted to save the doctor, maybe the Tardis thought the doctor wanted her to be with him. Rose yawned as she finished packing the last of her clothes and looked over at the clock. It was almost eight and everything was ready.

"Might as well go see if dinners ready then," Rose looked around one last time before heading down to the kitchen.

"So, what are we having for dinner today Pete?" Pete looked over the fridge door and smiled.

"Nothing interesting that's for sure. I think we're all just kind of floating at the moment, you know. Lost in thought I guess with all that's happened." Rose smiled, she knew it was hard for them, she also knew they where hiding their pain from her.

Rose woke early, her mind a blaze with the thoughts from the other Time Lords. It was strange really, she understood the Tardis being in her mind. It was a helpful thing, but feeling thoughts from other people was new and foreign. At the same time hose thoughts were comforting and welcomed at this point. She was about to embark on the biggest journey of her life, however long it may be, something even the doctor and all of his travels could never prepare her for.

Jackie was at the table in the kitchen with Pete, coffee untouched in front of them as they sat in a comfortable silence. Jackie only looked up when Rose finally walked in the room.

"I want you to have something Rose." Jackie reached into her robe and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. Rose looked at her and smiled as she opened it. What she beheld brought tears to her eyes, her arms flying around her mother.

"He would want you to have it. Pete had the people at torchwood engrave it for me last night."

Rose pulled her father's wedding ring from its home in the small box and glanced inside.

'May the stars be your guide and your home,' it was touching, and Rose knew that it wasn't just a message for her, but one for the doctor as well. Rose smiled at her mom and hugged her tighter.

"I'll cherish this forever, and I will find a way to come visit you when I return to the doctor. I mean know that we know there are other time lords it shouldn't be hard." Jackie could only nod and look over at Pete.

"They arrived a short moment ago, their waiting at torchwood for you." Rose acknowledge Pete's information and went back to get her stuff. There wasn't much really, just four bags and one box. Of course the box was her most valued possessions and she clung to it as a life line while the other time lords prepared for transport. Their Tardis was almost done charging with Huron energy from the rift and they would leave in mere moments. Her hearts where pounding in her chest like fire, she was sad, angry, excited and nervous all at the same time. She was sure that if she just had a human mind and it's abilities she would be a wreck. She knew now how the doctor was able to stay so calm all of the time, it was because he had the ability to separate himself from the emotions because he knew what caused them. The humanity in Rose was screaming almost as much as the wolf inside her was howling to go home.

"We are ready to depart Doctor." Rose nodded and followed them to their Tardis. She was surprised to see it shaped as a blue police box. The smiled and opened the door for her.

"Our Tardis searched your mind and figured you would feel more at home this way, make the transition to your new life a little easier." Rose could only swallow a sob as she ran her hand along the rails of the machine, her hands resting on one of the golden columns as she took in her surroundings.

"Thank you Tardis, thank you so much." Tears fell down her face as she put her bags down and sat on the jump seat. The only thing she wondered how was it going to fly the same; that thought caused her to smile and laugh a little gaining the attention of her fellow Time Lords. They looked at her questioning the sudden surge of happiness.

"Sorry, I still haven't figured out how to control what I send out, I was just wondering how she flys. My doctor had a nasty habit of throwing us about like rag dolls. I think it was mostly because he lacked the parts to repair his Tardis properly."

The youngest of the Time Lords smiled and nodded, "Well make sure to send you back with the appropriate supplies to keep both of your Tardis' running and healthy." From there they both began to dance around the control column punching buttons and pulling levers until the center column wheezed and pushed into motion signifying their take off. Rose took this time to take in her Time lord hosts. The older one was male, his robes were orange and glittered like sunlight. It was quite beautiful, almost matched the red of his hair to a tee. The younger one was rougher looking; his hair was dark and kind of shaggy. It was almost like he didn't care what it looked like. His robes where purple, almost as dark as the night sky, Rose wondered what the robes and colors signified. So many questions rang though Roses head. What was Gallifrey like? Would they accept her knowing how she came to be a Time Lord? She remembered the Doctor mentioning that Time Lords where a more standoff kind of race, tending to stay on the side lines and watch rather than interfere.

"They will accept you child, you are an anomaly, a gift from Rossilon himself. As for the robes, they signify our house and station within them." Rose groaned.

"I'm still sending my thought aren't I?" It came out as more of a rude statement then a question. The other time lords could just smile as they continued to monitor their trip home.

"I'm going to find a room if that's ok." The oldest nodded and smiled at her.

"The Tardis will accommodate you. I'll send Jegie to get you when we have landed."

"His name is Jege? What's your name, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Sepret, I'm his eldest brother."

Rose grinned and held out her hand, "Well it's nice to finally meet you properly Sepret." Sepret shook her hand and smiled.

"Just so you know we are part of the house of Rossilon, and you will receive the same robe as Jege from the Tardis. I recommend you change before we leave the Tardis; mostly to stop from drawing attention." Rose tilted her head to the side quizzically and nodded once again.

"Alright, see you guys later."

* * *

Alright, that's it for tonight. The next chapter will start with their arrival and everything; meeting the council and what not. She'll also discover why she's a gift from Rossilon and learn of the academy. So keep on reviewing and check back soon. Sorry for the long opening up there I'll shorten them in the future and just post authors notes instead k?

-Dame Rose Tyler


	4. Gallifrey

Better With Two (The Bad Wolf Stories)

Chapter Four: Gallifrey

By: Dame Rose Tyler

This chapter will hopefully be longer and give everyone an Idea of where this part is heading. I decided to change the name and make a series of sequels the tenth doctor will be in this story for definite. The issues will be addressed later, so just keep reading and I promise my writing will get better in later chapters ^.~ By the way I'm ecstatic about all the visitors, but please don't forget to review, it's those tiny little comments that keep me motivated to write! Love ya all and thanks for reading.

* * *

They arrived with no problems only a few hours after leaving Earth, Rose stood next to them at the controls, obviously uncomfortable in her purple robes. It had taken awhile to figure out how they went on until the Tardis finally stepped in to help.

"Are you ready Doctor?" Rose looked around nervously and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." This was it, through those doors was not only her future, it was her way home. A way to a home she had hoped hadn't forgotten her yet. Sometimes she wondered how long it had been for him. Five years for him could be so much longer, especially while traveling in the Tardis where time was all but none existent.

They stepped forward out of the Tardis doors, Roses breath caught in her throat at the site that lied before her. The Doctor had never spoken of his home world, Rose now understood why. To lose something so beautiful would almost be like losing a part of one s self. The sky burned like fire, and the sweet smell of the air gave her a sense of peace. The trees glistened in the light, their silver leafs blowing in the calm breeze. She also noticed the domed city before her. This must be the citadel that Jege had spoke of, where she would meet the council and be assigned a house and placed in the academy. The beauty of this place was something she would have to take with her because she knew it would hunt her otherwise. The Doctors Tardis had a garden; maybe she could talk them into giving her some of the plants from here to place there and even in her own Tardis if she was granted one.

Rose finally looked before them to see the greeting party. The bowed to them, Rose and the others returned the bow.

"Come young mistress the council awaits your arrival. The citizens have already gathered."

Rose nodded and was lead towards the citadel. The buildings that surrounded her where white, from what she could tell they appeared to be made out of some sort of stone. The art was beautiful; the crippling of age did not hinder their meaning. It was a long walk but so worth it with all that her mind was taking in. Jege pointed out the house she would be staying at on the way as well. It was a grand house with a strange emblem above the door. The land around the house was littered with small trees bearing orange fruits and golden flowers bordered the walk way to the door.

The citadel was enormous; its height seemed to touch the sky. Once inside Rose was amazed yet again with the intricate designs on the floor and ceilings. The windows where stained glass and seemed to depict the creation of something. It was almost as if every inch of the planet told a story of its people and their history all the way to their creation.

"It's so beautiful." Rose whispered over to Jege as they followed the other into the building.

He only nodded and continued to walk toward two large doors made out of a deep red wood. Once inside, they were greeted by a large crowed surrounding the main council. An older man with a high collar rose when they entered.

"Greetings Rose Tyler of Earth," with the word Earth a hushed mummer spread through the crowds.

"We have heard of your existence and the deeds you have done and welcome you home to Gallifrey. "

Rose smiled and dropped her head in a bow of respect. The head of the council motioned for Rose to sit as the proceedings began.

"First Rose we would like to hear how you, a person of none Time Lord Decent have become what you are. We know that you feel the spin of the planets, and feel the flow of time in your veins, but our fellow colleagues are mystified as to how you came to be."

"I can understand your concern sir. I'm not originally from this universe and I'm hoping that someday you will remedy that. I'm not sure as to how I came to be what I am but I do have some speculations. You see in my home universe, I traveled with a man called the Doctor. He was the last of your kind in that universe and I became his companion. I think I was there to chase away the loneliness and to help him keep the universe interesting. We came face to face with the Daleks, and their emperor. The doctor knew the only way to save anyone was to create a delta wave, of course there was no time to refine it so he sent me home with the Tardis." Rose's hearts clenched and she struggled to not cry as she continued.

"I couldn't let him do it. So I tore open the heart of the Tardis and stared into her depths. I looked into the Tardis and it looked into me. Bad Wolf, it was words that followed us through time. Originally the Doctor thought it was a warning; we came to find out that I was the one who spread the words with the help of the Tardis to save his life. With the power of the vortex, I turned the Daleks and their emperor to dust. The doctor took the vortex or so he thought." There was a look of shock on the councils face, but he motioned her to continue.

"The Tardis apparently had a wish of her own as well and knew that the doctor and I had feelings for each other. I guess that when we were separated the Tardis was no longer able to slow the change and the Time Lord DNA changed and accelerated to the point of this. " The council was shocked to say the least not so much about her change, but about the way she came to be one of them.

"There is no way you could have looked into the vortex and lived, it's amazing." Rose could only smile and repeat the words that had rung in her head since arriving in this universe. Rose stood and looked down at the council.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them, in time and space. A message, to lead myself here. I can see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be." The head of the council stood from his seat and kneeled.

"You have returned, incarnated though the vortex into this young woman of another world, Rossilin's wife." A hush rose around the room as everyone stood to bow. Rose stared at everyone and blinked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It was foretold that the great Rossilon and his wife would rise again from the vortex and grant the universe peace, that they would save those from wrong doing and watch over time."

"Does that mean that the doctor is Rossilon?"

"Yes, also known as the other. A man who defies the rules of time to do what is needed to maintain the correct flow. You are granted citizenship, and academy time. Once completion of academy classes and training you will be granted your own Tardis and any other supplies you may need to return to your universe."

Rose squealed and ran up hugging the older Time lord. Her happiness radiated through the bond she now shared with an entire race. Her happiness was now theirs and vice versa. It was time, and she was going to do everything she could to learn what was needed to get back to her doctor.

* * *

Well that's chapter four. Please review, complements, complaints, ideas and suggestions are always welcome. I read your fictions when you comment mine. I tend to ask them to my favorites and what not quite a bit. But remember its reviews that keep writers writing. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update again soon!

Dame Rose Tyler


	5. Dinner and Thoughts

Chapter 5

Wednesday, April 22, 2009

12:38 AM

OK, here it is after long last, chapter 5 of a story so many of you seem to enjoy. I will say however that I will need more than 8 reviews to continue this story…. Other than that read and enjoy! Don't forget to check out my newest story Promises.

Dame Rose Tyler

**********************************************************

It was a long day, but Rose just couldn't stop smiling. Find Gallifrey, Time Lords, it was almost completely over whelming at times. The soft hum of a race buzzing in the back of her mind made her feel at ease now. The council had her registered with the city and placed in classes at the academy. She stared tomorrow and couldn't wait. All the things she was going to learn, Jege was honestly amazed at her passion. She couldn't help it though and practically skipped to the dining hall.

"Hello new family!"

The others looked up from their dinner and smiled as Rose bounded over to her chair near Jege. Apparently she had taken his place at the end of the table, considering she was now the youngest of the Time Lords in this family.

"Did you find your room acceptable?"

Rose turned to Jege and grinned, "Of course I did, and it's practically a mansion all on its own."

Sepret grinned and tossed Rose a book.

"Thought you might like to read some of the prophecy the council spoke of in your free time. As for your room, it's the same concept as the Tardis." Sepret made air quotes as he emphasized her name for the Time machine.

"Bigger on the inside, and think and thou shall receive." Rose couldn't help it, the minute the words left his mouth laughter left hers. Others around the table turned to glance at her, almost disapprovingly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it; he sounded like an Earth preacher on a Sunday morning bible chat."

The others around the table could only shake their head and make comments about the youth of the universe being rude. Rose decided she just couldn't pass up the opportunity at that point, standing Rose cleared her throat.

"Just so your all clear, yes that's me, rude and not ginger." Rose smiled as Jege and Sepret covered their laughs. Rose sat and started to eat her dinner. It was strange but none the less delicious.

******************************************************************

Hours later Rose sat alone in her room. It now took on the shape of the doctors control room; of course it had a bed instead of the jump seat. Still it felt like home, so much more like home that it was almost heart wrenching. She could only say she was glad the Sepret had taught her how to hide her thoughts before she went to bed. Something about naughty dreams seeping into others heads and how it wasn't the greatest of things to have happen. Rose could only assume that he knew that from person experience so she just left it at that.

Tomorrow was the biggest day of her life and the adventures were only going to escalate.

"I wonder what it will be like." Rose voiced her thoughts out loud, wishing that the Doctor was there to help her transition, or at least hear her thoughts. Lying on the bed Rose closed her eyes in deep thought.

"Doctor, I wish you were here so badly. So many questions and things I want to tell you." Sighing, she fell into a clam sleep.

*********************************************************************

Ok, I know this is really, really short, and I'm so sorry for that. I have to take a test in my criminal justice class tomorrow and I need to start studying for that now… I will update soon though I have some good ideas for her first day at the academy, and if you have any Idea's I' love to hear them in comments as well. This chapter may change later just so you guys know ok?

Well Thanks for reading later,

Dame Rose Tyler


	6. Earth Bound

Better With Two (The Bad Wolf Stories)

Chapter 6

By: Dame Rose Tyler

OK, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been pretty busy with school and my mind doesn't seem to wonder towards fan fiction lately. I did however hit like 1000 visitors on my sailor moon fic, and I'm hoping one of these days I can get that many for a doctor who fiction. So read, enjoy and review. You know I love it when you guys review! It helps me decide which way the story should flow because your opinions matter!

Dame Rose Tyler

The next day Rose ran through breakfast and followed Jege to the academy. She was practically jumping out of her skin she was so excited. It was as if the day was too short and she couldn't get enough.

"I'm so excited, pretty soon, I'll be able to actually understand what the doctor was talking about all of those times he was running his gob."

Jege smiled and shook his head, as he opened the door for her.

"Well here we are, first quarter for you is going to be basic languages and telepathy. I'm sorry that the other students are quite younger then you."

Rose waved her hand dismissively as she opened the door. He instructor was an old man with a kind face. After he introduced her to the class she took the seat he assigned her and devoured all of the information he presented her. It went on like this day after day, year after year, until she was exceeding her class level's and had to be placed in advanced classes. It was almost as if the academy could not keep up with her thirst for knowledge.

Then came the day, graduation. She received the highest of honors for graduating top of her class. In a few weeks she would be granted her Tardis and the supplies necessary to fix the doctors.

"Sepret, I'm just so excited, next week I get to go home!"

Sepret smiled over at Rose, she was so different from the woman he had found on Earth so many years ago.

"You should go visit your family on Earth before then, maybe spend the week there. I can take you if you want."

Rose smiled and nodded. "I think that's a great idea. Luckily I wont have to worry about not being able to see them later in my life span, thanks to the fact I'll be granted a Tran dimensional Tardis."

"Yeah, it's not everyday you hear of someone being granted one of those. As the council said though, your special."

"Yeah, I still don't see how I could be Rosslin's wife. I'm nothing like her."

Sepret smiled, "Sometimes we can't see in ourselves what others do."

Rose grew sullen and looked at the peaks beyond the citadel. Her eyes misted over with unshed tears.

"Sepret, do you think the doctor will like what I have become?"

Sepret sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew this question was coming and he had 200 years to think of the answer.

"Rose, the Doctor burnt up a sun to say good bye to you. I think that qualifies as him accepting you no matter what."

Rose smiled and looked back toward the suns setting on the horizon.

"Do you think he would be welcome here? I know he said he was banished on his own Gallifrey."

"Rose, I feel that he would be welcomed here with open arms. Besides I expect you to come a visit anyway, your like my own daughter.'

Rose smiled again as they headed into the house to retire and pack for her visit to Earth.

Ok, yet again, another short chapter and I'm so sorry, I just can't seem to find a dramatic direction with this yet, it should pick up when she returns to the other universe and finds the doctor. So check back for updates and please review they make me want to write more.

Dame Rose Tyler


	7. Author Note

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


	8. First Steps Home

Better With Two (The Bad Wolf Stories)

Chapter 7

By: Dame Rose Tyler

I know, I can here the complaints and exclamations of "about time" in the background. I just haven't really had the "Muse" until recently. So I went though and re-read what I wrote so I can have at least some form of sense in this story. I also hope to try and update some of the others ones. So, if this chapter is a little short I'm sorry it will take me a bit to get re acquainted with this story. Now then. Here it is!

Dame Rose Tyler

Rose smiled at Jege as she reached his Tardis, her bag hanging from her shoulder.

"You know, it is so nice to have access to trans-dimensional bags. Makes things like packing for a trip so much easier and the bag is so light."

Jege laughed and waved her into the Tardis.

"The council says we can visit for awhile, they figure its time someone from our planet take up resident there on a regular basis, so I volunteered."

Rose smiled, "You'll like it, promise."

Jege nodded and started the demilitarization process. Rose of course smiled as she watched him fly around the console. It was weird when she thought of how long it had actually been since she had seen her mother. Of course for them, if Jege proved to be a better driver then the Doctor it had only been a few days.

Once Rose felt the bump of the Tardis landing, she ran to the door. Thrusting it open she was greeted by her mother, a bone crushing hug and happy tears. Pete and Micky were there smiling in the background. They waved at Jege before claiming Rose into their own hugs.

Mickey was of course the first one to ask the question they all really wanted to ask.

"So, how long has it been for you?"

Rose smiled and winked.

"A lady never tells her age."

Jege doubled over in laughter.

"She was right about you Mickey. Told me you where going to be the first to ask."

Rose sighed and punched Jege in the arm. Jege reached up and rubbed his arm, the smile never leaving his face. If mickey didn't know any better he would have figured this man was this universes version of the captain.

"Well, you didn't have to tell 'him' I said it now did you?"

Rose turned her glare from Jege, "If you must know mickey its been about two-hundred or so years."

Before Mickey could ask more Rose raised her hand and continued.

"And no, I'm not giving you the exact number. Just live with the disappointment."

Mickey grunted and walked back towards Pete's house. Jackie decided it was time to catch up with her daughter. Walking up to Rose she placed her arms around her shoulders and steered her towards the house.

"Welcome home dear, now tell me all about this school and things I've heard."

Rose smiled and reached into her bag pulling out a book.

"Here ya go, did you one better, Pictures!" Rose smiled as she handed it to her mother.

Who took it with glee and pulled Rose towards the house talking animatedly about the pictures.

Rose put her bag down by the door and walked around the house, stopping when she reached the door to her room. Jege glanced at her from the hall in front of the guest room.

"You gonna make it there Rose?"

Rose sighed,turning she smiled at Jege, "Of course, because in the end its all worth it."

Disappearing into her room, Rose made to get ready for dinner, in which her mother had insisted on fixing her. It was a small quite dinner and Rose was glad it was over. Of course she loved her mother, but after two-hundred and sixty-five years, she was ready to go home.

Jege smiled at her,urging her though the Time-lord bond to tell them her news. Rose sighed and nodded.

"I am to be granted a Tardis."

The conversations around her stopped as they all turned to look at her. Pete of course just smiled.

"So, I take it that means you can get back to the Doctor?" Rose nodded to Pete before turning to face her mother.

"That also means I can come and visit with you too. They granted me a trans-dimensional Tardis."

Jackie smiled,"So you can still visit?"

Rose nodded and gripped her moms hand.

"The thing is, I can't visit you frequently in my own time line. I'll visit frequently in yours though."

Jackie's smiled faltered before she realized what Rose was saying. She wanted to make sure she could visit as long as she lived.

"I understand sweetie. You take your time and visit me when ever you want."

From that point the conversation became light, and laughter rang though Pete's house. After several hours they all retired to their rooms. Tomorrow Rose and Jege would meet with Torchwood to explain why Jege was going to be making extended visits.

Sorry, like I said its going to be a short update. I actually only stopped because I have to get my kids ready for school. This chapter I guess is mostly for my own benefit and proves as a recap for those of you who still read it.

~Dame Rose Tyler


	9. Torchwood Part 1

Better With Two (The Bad Wolf Stories)

Chapter 8

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Well, it's good to know that even though I have neglected you all for almost a year that your still with me here. It really does make me want to write more knowing that. So here it is, two updates in one day, and remember plot suggestions are always welcome. I love to incorporate some of the reader's ideas. And without further adue!

~Dame Rose Tyler

The next morning the Tyler house was teaming with activity, smiles and laughter. Jackie had given the kitchen staff the day off and Mickey was trying hard to make something edible on the stove. Rose and Jege watched with amusement.

Jege nudged Rose and smiled.

"Are they always like this?"

Rose looked at Jege with a blank expression, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I have no clue what you're talking about…"

Rose busted with laughter, unable to keep a straight face. Rose turned to Pete and laughed as some of the pancake mix landed on his face.

"Come on Mickey, I want to eat the pancakes, not ware them."

"So Pete, what can we expect from Torchwood in regards to our friend here?"

"Not much, with you leaving they are all for the opportunity. They feel that having a constant representative from Gallifrey here will prevent hostile visitors from approaching Earth."

Rose nodded before turning to the plate Mickey had just offered her. Oddly enough she noticed he tried to make a Doctor shaped pancake.

"Oh my god; really Mickey, I'm going to take a picture of this and show him you know."

Mickey nodded before passing out the rest of the plates.

"That was the point doll; just want to rile him up for ya. Should make the adventure interesting eh?"

Pete smiled before continuing with explaining Torchwoods plans for Jege. It was simple enough, identify artifacts and things from other planets the hit the atmosphere and when the need arose deter invasion. Rose was honestly just glad this Torchwood hadn't wanted to dissect anyone.

The trip to Torchwood was quite. Rose of course let her mind wonder to the future while Jege and Pete talked animatedly about the ghost room and their own invented void hoppers. Rose of course could only remember the past; she was not only grateful but angered by the void hoppers as they were called. If Torchwood had never existed in her world she wouldn't be here. At the same time she was grateful for the opportunities she received in learning more about the Doctors home.

Her fears of the future raced through her mind as well, how would the Doctor take the fact that she was now like him? Would he even want her still? It was almost to the point of tears when Rose felt the car stop in the parking lot.

"Well, here we are. Hey, Rose while we are here you should stop by and say hi to the old team and clean out your office. I know you didn't get a chance to before you left last time."

Rose looked to Jege, asking in her mind if he was ok with being left alone in a building full of Earth scientists. He simply nodded in response.

"OK, well I guess I'm off to do that. Let me know if you guys need me for anything." She looked at Jege during the final comment; again he only offered a smile and a nod.

Rose pushed open the door and made her way towards her office on the top floor. Her mind reflecting back; to when she had first come here to Pete's world. Her hopes crushed as well as her spirit. It seemed like so long ago, but in the span of her new life it was nothing more than a blip. It really put the Doctors mindset into perspective for her. It explained to her why it was so hard for him to give in and let go all at the same time. Sighing Rose exited the elevator, only to be surrounded by her team.

"Hey guys." Rose smiled and hugged the few members that offered.

"We heard your leaving us Rose is it true?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be heading back to where I came from in a few days."

They nodded and offered her more hugs before letting her continue on to her office. Of course she would miss them; they were there when her world seemed it's darkest. Each one had offered her some form of support, whether it was a pub night or a shoulder to cry on between invasions, paper work and any other mundane task they were handed.

Once she was in her office behind closed doors, Rose let what few tears she had for this world fall. Of course she would see them again on and off through the centuries that lied ahead of her, the question was would they even remember her? Could she even handle it when it came time for them to be buried and gone? She wasn't sure why, but it was all of these uncertainties that made her wary of the future she was undertaking.

Looking around her office, Rose reached for a box that someone had left by her desk. She grabbed what few photos she had as well as all of the devices and items she deemed un-necessary for Torchwood to have into the box. Reaching the door she gave the room one final sweep before disappearing into the hall, closing the door with a soft click behind her. It was a step forward to her goal, one of many she had already take and had yet to take.

OK, so it wasn't much but it just has to get done with. The progression of events leading up to her finding the doctor, I guess I wanted her to have some form of life and adventure before she goes home. Just wait, I'm thinking if the plot bunny sticks around the next chapter will be good. I'm going to start working on it after I post this. And well, I guess we'll see what happens.

~Dame Rose Tyler


	10. Torchwood Part 2

Better With Two (The Bad Wolf Stories)

Chapter 9

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Yes, I know my spelling leaves much to be desired. I don't tend to make that many errors, but the ones I do normally spell check catches them. Apparently My keyboard is evil and decided it wants to have a mind of its own. Space isn't working and neither are a few of the other keys so...yeah...like I said leaves much to be desired. Yeah, anyway here's another chapter since everyone is dying for more. LOL

Update: I'm sorry to have to do this so soon after I started updating again, but it might be a few weeks or more before I update again after this. My grandmother has had bypass surgery and it has been good and bad. We're not sure how things are going to turn out but right now we are all hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. So, if anyone is interested her website is allisonknight dot com. Please show your support and wish her well!

~Dame Rose Tyler

After Rose had finished running her stuff back to the car,she went in search of Jege and the others. It was almost nostalgic though, walking through Torchwood. She could remember the first time she had walked through these halls, broken and only a shell of the person she was before she was trapped here. She remembered the tests that confirmed her suspicions about the vortex and how her Torchwood doctor had hidden all he could from any other agents. Sighing Rose turned towards Pete's office.

Reaching his door she knocked before opening it.

"Ah, Rose there you are. We were actually just getting ready to look for you."

Rose nodded,"So its time to meet with the other heads?"

Pete nodded and stuffed some papers into an envelope.

"They wanted to talk to you as well,so I figured we could all go together."

Rose nodded, her mind wary of why the would want to meet with her, Pete must have sensed her apprehensions.

"Don't worry its nothing bad."

Jege grabbed Rose and began pulling her towards the meeting room.

"Come on Rosie, its time to get this over with so we can get back."

"You know Jege, you never even told me why the council wants you here."

Jege smiled and winked at Rose before bursting into the meeting room.

"Greetings all." Rose covered her mouth to hide a smile at his outburst. Sometimes he really did remind her of a bad mix between the Doctor and Jack.

The board nodded at his enthusiasm, although some of the members tried to hide smiles.

"Shall we get on with this meeting?" The balding man at the head of the table nodded and waved Jege and myself over towards him. Taking our seats Jege pulled some documents from his coat. Sometimes Rose couldn't help but smile at all the things Time Lords kept in their pockets.

"Now, more than likely you are all wondering why I'm here and why the Gallifreain council feels I should stay on extended visits."

Their was a hushed muttering of agreement though the room and Jege continued.

"Well, for the most part they feel that as a bridge between town worlds is located about five miles above this building that it is better monitored by someone who can actually close it if the need arises. Or at least divert some of the incoming elements, whatever they may be away from your planet."

The head of the board nodded, "Does that mean that they don't feel we are doing and adequate job ourselves?"

Jege shook his head and looked at Rose amused.

'Humans, are they always this paranoid?'

Rose raised an eyebrow at the comment before returning her attention to the board.

"I assure you, they do not in any way find us inferior to themselves. They mostly want this to prevent any unnecessary hostels coming onto the planet. For example the Cybermen, or worse yet the Daleks. I guess you could say he's here on guard duty. To make sure whats in the void stays there."

The head of the board nodded and reached over the shake Jege's hand before Roses.

"We would be thrilled to have someone helping us on this matter. Just let us know when these visits will start and we will draw up the necessary paper work."

Jege smiled and nodded at the man before standing up and taking Rose with him.

"Come on now, back to the house with us so we can finish our visit and you can go home. Bet your excited about having your own trans-dimensional ship huh?"

Rose smiled.

"Honestly I think if feels weird, I mean, I've always just been the passenger. Now I'm the captain its just like I said, plain weird if you ask me."

Jege nodded, "well you have the hole week to get used to it. Lets get back to your house. Pete said he'll call a car around for them."

Rose reached out and grabbed the keys from Jege before continuing on to the drivers side.

"Hey, I wanted to drive Rosie!"

"My planet my rules, sound familiar?"

Jege growled, he knew those words he spoke over a hundred years ago were going to come back to hunt him. Climbing into the passenger see he glared over at Rose as she started the car.

"Your no fun."

Rose could only smile and shake her head at Jege as he pouted. Of course she knew she was being unfair,but at the same time she knew that once she found the doctor her driving days would be few and far between.

The trip back to Pete's house was relatively quiet,minus the gentle hum of the radio in the background. Rose could only begin to guess what was on Jege's mind since he refused talk or mind speak with her. So of course, she let her mind wonder once again to the past. She remembered the time her and the doctor had gone and seen the coronation and the Olympic games. How they had embraced after she was given back her face. She could still sometimes see the worry he had for her long after he had said he was ok with it. It was memories like this that gave her the hope he would accept her and take her back in her current state. He had never finished saying it on the beach, and sometimes she almost wondered if he ever would really say that he loved her. Of course she knew that he 'loved' her but in what way.

OK, I'm going to end it here for now. I might update it again tonight, cause I think I might have ideas floating around in my head for the next chapter. Hint: Its the one where she gets her Tardis, no Doctor reunion yet but were almost there! ;-D


End file.
